Pretend That You Love Me
by lady.by
Summary: Rachel lives in NYC with Santana, Kurt and Blaine. Her relationship with Quinn goes well. On Christmas Puck and Sam - engaged since few months - visit friends. Santana is depressed cause of broke-up with Brittany and many happy couples around her. She confesses it to her best friend - Sebastian Smythe. Little help, little accident, littel gesture change their lifes forever.


_Pretend That You Love Me_

CHAPTER 1 – Little Introducing

December. Snowy New York City was preparing to Christmas. In a middle of preparations were also Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Blaine. Friends were decorating their apartment with garlands and lights, knowing that this year everyone will come to their house to celebrate these holidays.

- Rachel, do you know when Quinn will come? I wanted to buy a present for her, cause I haven't had much time to do that earlier – said Santana, standing on a chair to hang some lights in the corner.

- We Skyped yesterday. She told me she will be here on Thursday. What do you want to buy? - Rachel replied and sat on sofa, checking her phone.

Santana shrugged her shoulders and said:

- I don't know, maybe a bracelet. I saw nice ones last time I were at jewelry shop – she came down on a floor and asked: - What did you buy her?

- Hm – Berry smiled. – That's the sweet secret between me and miss Fabray…

Santana smiled. She has never believe in ladies' stories about how sophisticated is their "bed life". She always thought about checking it, but wasn't so into seeing them both together. She winced with little disgust and wanted as soon as possible erase it from her mind.

When Kurt and Blaine came to the living room she walked to them and whispered:

- Boys, we will have to hang out somewhere in Christmas' Eve night, cause out ladies will need some space here to… you know messing up – she winked to them and they looked at each other with smiles.

- I heard you, Santana! – Rachel yelled from the sofa. – But yes, that's true. And it will really please us, if you give us whole loft.

The other free swiveled their eyes and sat around their friend.

- And what about Puck and Sam? I thought they are coming too – said Santana.

- I talked to Sam few days ago and yes they will come the day before Christmas' Eve – replied Blaine, nodding. – Some things complicated with their engagement and they need to visit their families.

- Who will know that two never-gay boys will want to spend whole life with each other? – said Kurt.

- The same thing is with almost-never-lesbians girls called Rachel B. Berry and Quinn L. Fabray – added Santana, looking at little brunette and winking to her. She loved making her angry.

- Almost? – asked Blaine.

- Both slept with me – Latina shrugged her shoulders and waited for Berry to burst. And it came.

- You promised me you will never tell anyone. You little tan viper, how dare you! – she stood up.

- Rachel, calm down, you're with friends. We're okay with that – said Kurt, standing up too and comforting his best friend a bit.

- Yeah, it's Santana. Almost everyone slept with her. Except Kurt… - started Anderson.

- And Blaine… - added Hummel, but then his boyfriend contradicted, looking at his shoes.

Kurt sighed. It was funny cause he always thought his boyfriend had non-gay element in himself, but never wanted to believe in it. And now he knew it for sure. Blaine Anderson slept with Santana Lopez.

- So you see Rachel, you're not the one sinner here – finished Kurt hugging Rachel and coming back on the sofa with her. – What with Mercedes, Brittany and Artie?

- Mercy is recording her album in L.A. so no chances and Britt travelled with Artie to Paris… - Santana sighed. – They wanted to spent Christmas and New Year together there.

A deathly hush fall and no one in that room was looking at each other. Rachel looked on a table in front of her, Kurt looked on a window, Blaine on his shoes and Santana in her hands. It was tricky subject for them. Especially for Latina, cause Blonde Cheerio broke up with her again few months before and it still hurt her.

- So… Maybe we will make pancakes? We all love them and I am really hungry – said Blaine too cheer up everyone.

- Yes, I like it. Kurt , you too? – replied Rachel, asking boy about it too.

- Of course! And Santana? – he looked at Latina.

Santana raised her eyes with a sad face. She was close to crying and not really into cooking with friends.

- No. I have a meeting with Smythe – she stood up, took her bag and coat and she left the house leaving friends' in silent again.


End file.
